Let's get to know each other
by Ihateluvstories
Summary: *Alternate Universe* People says opposite attracts, Can complete polar opposites find love with one another? "Jalex". O.o
1. Prologue

**Summary-** People says opposite attracts can complete polar opposites find love with one another? and give love a try...my first ever fic...just give it a try...please don't be hard on me...

**Title**- let's get to know each other…

**Disclaimer-** Have nothing nor claim nothing of wowp…The theme is taken from the movie salaam namaste.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Justin Vincenzo Pepe Henrie** is a college graduate in architecture and the head chef of a restaurant called **"Just in time"**… While other boys played baseball and basketball, he was playing kitchen-kitchen. While growing up, his dad expressed a desire, that Justin would become an architect and join his construction business… Justin fled to NYU to become an architect… His interest in cooking never left him and Justin's parties were very popular incollege. Somehow, He managed to become an architect and after becoming one, he got a commission to design a restaurant. The owner never liked the outcome, but he loved Justin's food and justin became the head chef of the 'Just In Time' restaurant. Which is very popular in New York… His job allows him to have a laid-back lifestyle and get up late in the morning. He is a completely cleanliness freak and extremely organized…both aspects that he values very much…

** Alexandria Margarita Russo** is a final year art college student in NYU and works as a Radio Jockey in a local radio station in New York… She works in a radio station to support her study but she loves her job of being R.J… She showcases this ultimate guide to fashion, solving relationship issues, and taking interviews of famous local personality in her show which airs early morning… Her show became quite popular in New York… Alex is a mischievous troublemaker and a bit lazy… She is usually unintentionally mean and exercises mocking judgment towards others she isn't very familiar with…

When Justin is supposed to do an interview for her show, he oversleeps resulting in him getting insulted ON AIR by Alex. After that, they fight on the phone…They haven't met but hate each other… On the way for Justin's best friend Zeke Beakerman and Alex's best friend Harper Finkle's wedding;they meet each other couple of times, both of them falling more in love everytime… Even though they have no idea who the other really is… But what happens when they discover each other's true identities…? Will they give love a try or just continue to hate each other…? And the journey of their lifetime begins…

* * *

**A/N as I told you all earlier this is my first pic…so if you don't like it don't shoot me…..this is not fully copied from the movie it's just a backdrop of a story….this is multi-chapter fic of 5-10 or may be more depends on where this story goes .…**

**READ AND REVIEW…..**


	2. First Encounter

**A/N So This is the first chapter of the edited version.**

**Chapter 1 : First Encounter.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything related to WOWP or Salaam Namaste or Lady gaga or Rihanna or Fm 101.1**

* * *

"Good Morning New York City!" Alex shouts while taking a sip of coffee on a Radio station microphone.

"Hello and welcome to your most favorite radio station in entire NYC: Fm 101.1" she then takes another small sip.

"And you're with your most favorite person in entire NYC: Alex"

"And for those of you who haven't crawled out of your blankets yet... that was your morning alarm. It's just ten to nine"

"At nine sharp, tune into my program, Talking With The Stars"

"Today we'll be talking to the head chef of the Just in Time restaurant, Justin Henrie."

"That's in 10 minutes. So stay tuned. And till then, here's a song to keep your morning company" Alex said while removing the headphone from her head.

**Now Playing – "We Found Love– Rihanna Featuring Calvin Harris"**

"Russo Russo. Justin is late!" Alex's boss Mr. Laritate shouts from the window.

"What do you mean, late?" Alex shouts heatedly.

"I think he's just woken up" Mr. Laritate answered.

* * *

_**__Meanwhile at Justin's house his cell phone ringing__**_

"Hello…? What the fuck do you want?" Justin answered his phone while trying to wake up.

"Turn on the radio now!" from the other line Justin's boss Jerry shouts.

Justin got up and turned on his radio and heard a chick voice who's talking crap about him.

"_And now it's time to talk to our celebrity guest, Justin Vincenzo Pepe Henrie. But there's one slight problem. Justin Vincenzo Pepe Henrie isn't interested in talking to you. So what if you happen to be the same customers who shell out 10 dollars for his 2-dollar dish. Justin Vincenzo Pepe Henrie doesn't care__; which__ is why he never bothered coming here. __In__fact, __he's still__sleeping and it's obvious how much he values your time and mine._

_I think he is totally ashamed of his dorkier face, __maybe __he's really ugly. Maybe that's why he became a chef. To hide inside kitchens and not show his face around"._

_On that note, here's a song for you"._

**Now Playing – "Born This Way – Lady Gaga"**

_"__What the fuck__… How dare __she talk__ about __me__ On Air like that and call me Justin Vincenzo Pepe Henrie. _I hate it when someone calls me with my full name_" _Justin says toJerry who's still on other line_._

"I don't know but you have to fix this now, otherwise this girl is going to end our business and your existence." Jerry says.

"Ok Ok I am going to call her now bye" Justin said while hanging his phone.

Then Justin angrily dialed the number of Radio Fm 101.1's office.

"Hello this is Fm 101.1 office and I am Mr. Laritate. How can I help you buckaroo?" asked a very western voice.

"Hello this is Justin" Justin said.

"Where are you buckaroo?" Mr. Laritate asked.

"I'm almost there" Justin lied.

"But this chick, your announcer, RJ-whatever; what's her name?" Justin asked.

"Alex" Mr. Laritate answered.

"Alex? What's this Alex chick doing? Is this any way to talk about a guest? I want to talk to her" Justin said angrily.

"I will connect you to her line buckaroo" Mr. Laritate said.

"And here's a New Caller. Hello Who's This?" Alex asked quickly and enthusiastically.

"This is Justin and what the hell are you doing?" Justin asked angrily.

"Taking an interview" she answered while rolling her eyes. (Ha-ha typical Alex)

"Whose?" He asked confusedly.

"Yours" She dryly commented.

"But I'm not there yet" He asked again confusedly.

"Really? I didn't even notice that." she mumbled sarcastically

Justin's brow wrinkled in anger as he spat back at her. "Hey listen you you you…"

"Hey you listen Mr. Dork _Justin Vincenzo Pepe Henrie_" Alex shouts back heatedly.

"And why the hell you calling me by my full name" He shrieked.

"Because that's your name." She remarked sarcastically

"Hello, what's your problem?" Justin yelled.

"I hate latecomers and because of you my show didn't start on time!" Alex yelled back.

"How does one late start make a difference for five or six listeners of your show" Justin said with a victorious laugh.

Alex cuts the line. "Ugghhhhhhhh! Bye Bye listener's this is the end of the show. And still, there's absolutely no sign of _Justin Vincenzo Pepe Henrie_". A small piece of advice, if you plan to go to the "Just In Time" restaurant, be prepared to wait… breakfast may appear by lunch and lunch by dinnertime. I think they should rename the restaurant 'Never on Time'.

Anyway, it's goodbye from me your most favorite person in entire NYC: Alex… Keep listening to FM 101.1"

"Hello Hello" Justin yelled as the other line already cuts "Beep" "I hate you Alex/Jalex, whatever your name is!" Justin yelled in frustration.

"I hate you _Justin Vincenzo Pepe Henrie!_" Alex yelled in frustration.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to JAZZYKANANI for beta reading this for me.**

**__****(That little Blue Link button saying 'Review this chapter' is getting pretty lonely…maybe he needs a friend! So please review O.o)**


	3. Second Encounter

**AN: The reviews were _very _much appreciated! For the people who wanted more stuff from me, here it is… hope you enjoy… & Many, many thanks to myBetaBuddy Jazzykanani!**

**Chapter 2: Second Encounter.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything related to WOWP or Salaam Namaste or Law and Order or Enrique Iglesias or Fm 101.1**

* * *

_**Next Morning at Justin's House**_

At 8:15, Justin's phone rings "Who the hell could be calling this early?_"_Justin muttered, then pressed the "Silent" button, and picked up the phone.

"Hey who's this?" Justin asked annoyingly.

"Yo J- Man, how is my best man doing?" Zeke answered enthusiastically on the other line.

"Hey Zeke," Justin yawned.

"Are you alright man, you sound a little tired?" Zeke asked with concern.

"Don't even ask, yesterday was just a little hectic," he said distressingly into his cell phone. "You know there is one chick-," He stopped mid sentence,"Never mind, long storyI'll explain it to you when we meet."

"So speaking of meeting, dude when are you flying in?" Zeke asked him.

"Yes your wedding dude," He continues, "I'll be flying in tomorrow."

"I just called to remind you," Zeke said to him, "You are my Best man dude, and it's your duty to attend my wedding."

"Remind me again, why on earth you planned your wedding in L.A instead New York?" Justin asked with little sarcasm in his voice.

Noticing that Zeke replied grinning, "For the 100th time Justin, it's because _my family lives here_ and Harper _always dreamed_ of a _beach wedding,_" Zeke pointed out.

"Dude you know marriages don't last forever," Justin said, "I met your Harper twice, I know she's a nice girl, but marriage is a big deal; are you 100% sure about this marriage thing?"

"I've _never_ been surer in my entire life," Zeke replied, "Just come here tomorrow."

"OK Ok dude don't worry I'll be there," Justin answered.

"So I'll count on you," Zeke replied with an over excited tone, "Don't forget, Best man."

Hearing the word "Best man" _made him chuckle._

"OK dude see you tomorrow," Justin said quickly.

"Bye J-Man!"

"Bye Zeke."

_Justin hung up the phone and got_ _ready_ _for that morning; taking a shower and brushing his teeth._

_After sometime, Justin had called his younger brother Max and told him to meet him at the restaurant in an hour._

**~ After 1 hr. ~**

_When he reached the restaurant, he immediately found Max with a spoon stick_ to _his_ _nose. *How on earth has this kid survived 2 years of college?* Justin shook his head and started walking towards Max's table._

"Hey dude," Justin greeted him.

"Hey Bro!" Max replied, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"You are coming with me to Zeke's Wedding," Justin told him.

"Why do i have go to Zeke's wedding?" Max asked him, "It's your best friend's wedding."

"Because weddings are very boring and l don't want to get bored alone." Justin pointed out.

"But you are not going to be alone there. Because Zeke should be there, it's his wedding." Max added confusingly, "Is Zeke not going to be there at his own wedding?"

_*Justin laughed at his younger brother's comment*_ Max will always be Max.

"You are coming with me and that's final," Justin said sternly.

"What's in it for me?" Max shouts.

"I'll buy you a new iPhone," Justin answered seriously.

"Are you serious?" Max asked enthusiastically.

"Yes buddy," Justin answered. "So?" Justin responded seriously. *_Although he already knew the answer._*

"Viva, Los Angeles, _Here we come_!" Max was so excited that he practically shouted every word.

"So, what do you want to eat?" He asked Max.

After finishing breakfast, Max stepped into the passenger seat of Justin's new Chevrolet Corvette ZR1, and turned on the car radio.

"So, what are we listening to?" He asked Max.

"Bye Bye listener and remember, **Justin Vincenzo Pepe Henrie's**_' restaurant Sucks!_ So this is the end of the show." He hated that voice, "And this is your most favourite person- Alex in entire NYC. Signing off,here's one of my most favourite songs only for you, enjoy and keep listening to Fm 101.1." *_He can't believe he actually hated her as much as he hated her right now! That's how much she makes him hate her.*_

**Now Playing – "_Miss You - Enrique_** **Iglesias"**

_Justin loudly groaned and turned the car radio off. _"What?" He questioned, a sullen look upon his face.

"I love to hear you being praised on air," Max jokingly said.

"Oh crap! You've heard it too?" Justin looked at him in disbelief.

"Of course, it's damn good fun!" Max explained, "That chick is making you famous."

"You're laughing and I've lost half my clients at the restaurant," Justin answered sadly.

"Sue them… Sue the whole damn radio station, yeah?" Max suggested, "For causing emotional distress, mental trauma, and character assassination."

"Where did you learn all those words?" Justin asked with shock expression.

"From _Law and Order,_" Max answered enthusiastically. "Who says you can't learn anything from TV."

"Hang on, let me just call that Laritate character." Justin stated.

~_He fishes his mobile phone out of his pocket and dials FM 101.1's Office Number_~

"Hello! I am going to sue you!" Justin said with a warning tone.

"Who is speaking please?" Mr. Laritate asked.

"This is Justin and I'm going to sue you!" Justin said now sounding angrier.

"What for? -What for! For..." Mr. Laritate replied nervously_._

"For emotional distress, mental trauma, and character assassination!" Justin added, "My brother is a very big lawyer"

"No No No, tell him your brother is with a very big lawyer," Max told him.

"My younger brother is with a very big lawyer at this moment," Justin added trying not to sound nervous.

"Listen! Why don't you talk directly to Alex?" Mr. Laritate replied nervously. "But she's on 7 days personal leave, but don't worry buckaroo I'll connect you to her Personal Number," Mr. Laritate added.

"Oh sure, come on. Give me Alex's number," Justin demanded.

"Don't worry. I will connect you. Hold on," Mr. Laritate said.

"Hello listeners, Breaking news on FM 101.1, Justin has just called to apologise to Alex," Mr. Laritate said ON AIR while dialling Alex's number. "We are taking you live to the conversation."

"Hello," Alex answered the call.

"Alex?" Justin said in an angry tone, "This is Justin!"

"So you've finally decided to be sensible and say sorry," Alex said.

"Sorry? Are you crazy? I'm calling because...What you're doing is not right!"

"And what am l doing?" Alex questioned.

"You're ruining my reputation!" Justin replied angrily.

"How?" Alex asked, confused.

"By calling me **Justin Vincenzo Pepe Henrie** for a start," Justin blurted out.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I had no idea you hated your name so much." Alex said pretending to think about it hard, "Hmmm, l won't do it again."

"Thank you," Justin breathed a sigh of relief.

**"Justin Vincenzo Pepe Henrie! Justin Vincenzo Pepe Henrie! Justin Vincenzo Pepe Henrie!_" _**Alex sang chirpily.

"Stop it!" Justin warned her.

"Start singing her name as well," Max told him.

"**A-lex! A-lex! A-lex**!" Justin also began to sing her name.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked annoyingly.

"If you can sing my name, I can sing yours," Justin chirped, equally annoyed.

"Oh my god! You're such a psycho! Listen, what's your problem?" Alex asked heatedly.

"What's your problem?" He retorted. "Just because I was a little late for your stupid show, you're trying to destroy my life, my career, everything?"

"I would have tolerated your coming late, if you had the decency to call and apologise!" Alex yelled at him.

"Apologise?" Justin yelled back at her, "For a two-bit radio show?"

"Forget it! Two-bit? Fine! Now just wait and watch..." Alex replied with a challenging tone, "how this two-bit radio show transforms you from a chef to a waiter."

"Sorry?" Justin asked confusingly.

"Ah, sorry. That's better." Alex replied, "You've finally come to your senses."

"What? I wasn't talking to you." He mumbled sarcastically.

"It's all right Justin, there's nothing to be ashamed of, you made a mistake, and now you've apologized." Alex muttered provocatively, "Now listen to me, I'm going to give you another chance but for that...you'll have to come on time for my show."

"I have an idea...stuff your show in a bag, a garbage truck visits my restaurant every night." he continued to argue.

"Nice one," Max high fived him.

"I'm sure it does. No one eats at your joint anyway..." She taunted, "It must all go down the drain."

"Give her a last warning." Max told him.

"Look Alex, this is your last warning..." Justin commanded.

"Stuff your last warning and listen to me. Unless you appear on my show and apologize to my listeners..." Alex pointed out cunningly," I won't let you off the hook. Now choose one; your pride or your career? You'll sacrifice at least one of them!" _*Don't you dare try and be sarcastic with me, boy. I promise, you'll lose*_ She screamed with trademark Alex Russo attitude.

"You! You..." Justin fumbled out.

"Oh, spare me," She answered stubbornly and hung up on him.

"What happened?" Max asked him.

"I think l won," Justin replied confusingly.

"Well done Big Bro, I'm proud of you," Max said while he high fived him. "So what's next?"

"Let's pack your stuff from your College dorm and tonight you're staying with me, because we have an early morning flight tomorrow," Justin explained him.

* * *

**_AN: This is the Longest Chapter I've ever written …._**

**_(That little Blue Link button saying 'Review this chapter' is getting pretty lonely…maybe he needs a friend! So please review O.o)_**


	4. Beautiful

**AN: For the****anonymousreviewer who asked that "**_why am I making a love story if I hate them?__**"**_**Because****Love****is****complicated, is probably the understatement of all time and****I'm****trying****to figure it out. No worry, it's only a pen name that I like to use nothing else."**_**I love to hate love**_**" :p …**

_**Chapter 3:**____**Beautiful.**_

_**Disclaimer - I don't own anything related to WOWP.**_

_**~Meanwhile at Alex's House~**_

_**~Alex**____**POV~**_

"Oh_,_I have to start packing up my stuff!"I thought to myself.

At 8 P.M, the phone started to ring.

I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Girl" Harper replied from other line.

"Harper Harper, And before you ask again for the 100th time this week" I said quickly "I_'_ll be there tomorrow" I added "When I got home, I began packing the tons of stuff that I had, Y_ou_know how much I hate packing"

"Gosh I can't believe _I'm Going to be Mrs. Zeke Beakerman_" Harper shouts over the phone

"Yes yes Harper I always knew that between me and you" I added tried not to sound jealous "you be the first one toget married"

"Oh! Alex" Harper consoled "Oneday, you'll find Your Soul Mate, just like I found Zeke"

"Soul mate like Zeke… Never mind" I said, rolling my eyes "Harper, now I need to finish this Packing thing. Talk to you tomorrow"

"Well, good-bye" Harper said.

"Bye, Harper" I replied.

She hung up the phone and starts her packing again. "It's definitely takes a while" I thought to myself.

_*After_ 2 _hours she_ was done _packing_ _she felt_ _fatigued_ _and_ _went_ _to sleep because she has a early morning flight to catch_*

_**~Next morning at NYC Airport~**_

Justin looked at his watched as he stepped out of the cab; they had plenty of time, almost too much time. He paid the cabbie, grabbed their bags. Justin and Max made their way through the crowd of people. Justin looked for the airlines counter that they flying. He finally found it and tried to make his way there.

"Come on buddy, keep moving!" Justin told Max.

"Stay right here_,_I'm going to get the plane tickets" Justin ordered strictly.

Justin looked at the lines at the ticket counter_,_ when a guy bumped into him from behind.

"Sorry…" He mumbled with his eyes fixed. Her Perfect Brunette hair that flowed down her back and incredibly perfect skin, Justin walked towards the girl as if he was being pulled by her. She was in line at the ticket counter. Justin stepped up behind her. He looked at her body; it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

"Ok Ms. Russo, there you go, and have a happy flight." The women behind the counter said as she handed her a ticket. She turned and walked away from him but he's still looking at her.

"Sir!" Justin snapped his head around. The women behind the counter had an annoyed look on her face. "CAN I HELP YOU?" She said slowly.

"I'm sorry; yes" Justin replied quickly "Two tickets to the Los Angeles"

"We're now sold out! Thanks ... Due to some last minute cancellations, we have 2 extra ticket of Next Flight after 2:15 Hrs."

"Ok I'll take it" Justin said quickly and pay for the tickets.

"Ok Mr. Henrie there you go, and have a happy flight." The women behind the counter said with a fake smile as she handed him two tickets and change.

"Thank You" Justin said politely and walks towards the Max direction.

Justin glanced at his watch "Damn, we still have a good 2hours left" He told Max *_still thinking about her*_ "let's go and eat something first" He urged.

"Are you Okay" Max concerned.

"Yes buddy" Justin reply.

*_Both Justin and Max walked up to the__food court_*

"So what do you want to eat Max" Justin asked. .

"I like to eat this, this, this, and this" Max rambled on

Justin laughed "Ok you sit here" he told Max again more or less strictly. "I'll get the food"

"Come fast" Max said "I_'_m gonna starve to death here!"

Justin made their way toward the food court section, he saw the same girl from the ticket counter line. Justin stepped up behind her

She backed up and stepped on Justin's foot. He jumped back a bit and she whipped around.

"I'm so sorry!" She said with a frighten look on her face. Justin looked into her deep Brown eyes. His mouth was open but nothing came out.

"Are you ok?" She asked, with concern on her face.

"Uhhh…yeah…ok…sorry…uhhh" Justin fumbled out.

She smiled at him.

Justin stared at her smile. He was lost in it. Her eyes lit up as the corners of her mouth went up into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Her face was glowing.

"You Okay" She said with a laugh.

Justin smiled back at her.

"Ok" She smiled back.

**"LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 432 TO LOS ANGLES"**

*_Justin's still__mesmerized_*

"Ok, well…I really need to go" She pointed back at the gate, turned and walked away from him.

"Ok" that's all Justin replied while still looking at her. When she turned and looked back Justin nervously backed into a chair, almost tripping over it, which caused her to giggle. He laughed while his face turned a bright red.

"Oh my goodness! She is absolutely beautiful" Justin thought "He's pretty sure he never seen someone so pretty, Too bad he'll never see her again"

*_Justin took all the food and walked toward Max's direction*_

"What took you so long?" Max inquired.

"Nothing" Justin said dully *_His mind was overloaded by the buzzing of thoughts of that girl_..._What's her Name? , Where's She From? , What if He would never see her again_* He wondered.

_*After finishing their food_*

"Hey buddy, We still got around 1:30 Hour left"Justin said dully while glancing at his watch." What do you want to do next?"

"I was thinking about play some video games" Max replied enthusiastically_._

"Ok buddy… let's go" Justin said.

_*few game's later, they checked in their luggage's and__waited for the next announcement*_

"**LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 434 TO LOS ANGLES"**

Both ran towards the gate. After that they found their seat in the cramped plane

"Excuse me." He said while he tried get to his seat by the window.

"But I want window seat" Max told him.

"Ok Buddy you can sit in the window seat after I put this bag in the locker" Justin answered. *_I also needed some time to think_ _about something_*

He got seated and settled. He laid his head back against the seat and he felt the engine of the plane roar and off he went. As quick as he met her, she was gone. She was truly beautiful, He closed his eyes and he saw her beautiful brown eyes staring back at him… "_**You are beautiful**_"

_**AN: This is the**____**most cliché**____**Chapter I've ever written….**____**hope you enjoy!**_

_**(That little Blue Link button saying 'Review this chapter' is getting pretty lonely…maybe he needs a friend! So please review O.o)**_

Return to Top


	5. Their Best Friends Wedding

**Chapter 4: Their Best friend's wedding.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything related to WOWP.**

They arrived in California after around 6 hours travelling… After their plane landed, Justin and Max got off from their flight. ""L.A Baby!" I can't believe we're finally here" Max said, jumping up and down with Justin. Everyone gave them weird looks. They headed off to baggage claim to find their luggage. Once they got their luggage both went outside, where Justin recognised his best friend from miles away.

"Hey Zeke, Over here" Justin shouts.

"Hey J-Man and Max, How have you been?" Zeke immediately hugged them

"We are fine Dude, Are you prepared for your wedding" Justin said teasingly and broke the hug.

"I could not be more ready," Zeke smiled.

"That's great Dude, I'm really happy for you" Justin said sounding little supportive.

"Me too" Max Also shouts as he slide into the passenger seat of Zeke's car.

**Meanwhile back at some Bridal Store in L.A **

"Who knew planning a wedding would be so frustrating?" Harper said sitting on the couch next to her best friend and maid of Honor, Alex.

"Ugh, I know. And I think being the maid of Honor is worse than being the bride," Alex said.

"Sure it is," Harper said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Yeah Maid of Honor job is so much harder than the bride's job," Alex said.

"Alex all you have to do is tag along with me when I go shopping for the wedding, help make decisions, and plan the Bachorelette Party," Harper said.

"Yeah, but do you know how hard it is to help you make a decision?" Alex said.

Harper laughed, "It is pretty hard for me to make a decision. There's so many!"

"Yeah," Alex said in 'you just now realized that' kind of voice.

"Ok, let's talk about something else," Harper said. "This wedding is stressing me out."

"So, who is Zeke's Best man?" Alex asked.

"His Best friend from New York" Harper replied "He is a total catch with his good looks, Personality Success and he is single also" she added.

"You remember that you are going to marry Zeke within 2 days" Alex said sarcastically.

"Yes I do remember that" Harper replied "By the way I am talking about you two"

"What he me us" Alex replied shockingly

"Harper, are you lost your mind because of this wedding thing made" Alex said laughing "You are trying to hook me up with some Stranger"

"No! I am just saying that first you meet him" Harper said excitedly "Both are you like made for each other"

"You made this guy look like Greek God" Alex said sarcastically but somehow from inside got really curious to meet him.

"Just give it a try if you feel the sparks" Harper said

"Ok Ok! I can't believe I'm saying this" Alex said tiredly "I will try"

"Believe me when you meet him" Harper said "You know he is the one for you"

"As you say My Fairy godmother" Alex playfully asked being a little sarcastic "Let's finish this wedding shopping first" she added.

"Ha-ha," Harper said "Let's do it"

**Meanwhile at Beach Resort**

"Here we are, J-Man" Zeke said.

"Oh Boy, That's some resort" Max scream excitedly.

"Wow Zeke, That's all I can say now" Justin couldn't believe how beautiful and expensive resort Zeke booked.  
Zeke nodded "Yeah Yeah! I know this is little expensive but who cares, I promised Harper her Dream Wedding and you_only_get_married once_" Dreamily said

"Here we go again" Justin thought "Are you sure about that" Justin said while grinned sheepishly.

Zeke punched him playfully," It's good to know that my wedding meant so much to my Best man"

"Tell me something I don't know" Justin said chuckling

"Here's a Suite Key for my Best Man and his Lil Brother" Zeke picked the key from Receptionist and handed to Justin "why don't you to _go_ up to _your suite_ and take a nap?" Zeke added

"That's really a good idea" Justin said tiredly "I am just really fucking tired, Meet you in an hour"

_After greeting Zeke both Justin and Max entered in suite and went to their respective room._

**A/N: **_**Sorry**_** about the **_**late update,**_**life's been craaaazy lately and anyway thanks again to everyone who reads and/or **_**reviews**_** this story!**

_**(That little Blue Link button still saying 'Review this chapter' so please review O.o)**_


	6. Bachelor and Bachorelette Party

**Chapter 5: Bachelor and Bachorelette Party**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything related to WOWP or Hangover.**

**At Zeke's Suite**

"Hey man, I picked up your-" Justin trailed off upon noticing Zeke sitting crossed legged on the floor of his honeymoon suite" why are you meditating?"

Zeke opened his eyes and got up off the floor. He gave Justin a quizzical look, as if to say ' isn't it obvious?' "I always meditate when I'm nervous. You know that."

Justin walked over and placed Zeke's tuxedo - which he picked up from the dry cleaners- on the bed before giving him a sideways glance. "Why are you nervous?"

"Hello? I'm getting married in 2 Days!"

Justin waved his hand dismissively " Come on, Zeke, this ceremony is just a formality. There is no need to be nervous. I mean, Harper has been shacking up with you for the past 4 years"

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm nervous."

Justin contemplated this for a moment. "I suppose not" He grabbed a bottle of water off of a table by the bed and took a sip.

"Hey! Thanks again, you came all the way to L.A for my Wedding means a lot to me" Zeke called over his shoulder as he put the mat in the bottom drawer of one of the dresser in the room. "I know you don't believe in this wedding stuff and all"

"No problem, what is best friend for and what is the use of the best man, if not to throw the groom a kick ass bachelor party?"

"When did you planned this" Zeke asked little surprisingly "You just came here"

"So what, I have my connections" Justin chuckled and proudly pulled his collar up.

"I swear to god, I heard someone says PARTY" Max emerging from the Zeke Suite's doorway out of nowhere "Hey, you guys ready to let the dogs out?"

"What? Do what?" Zeke asked questioningly.

"Let the dogs out. You know, like 'Who let the dogs out? Who, who..." Max replied

"Yes Buddy, we are ready to let the dogs out" Justin makes a howling dog noise while Max whistles loudly.

And three of them left the suite. (**A/N: **With "Who let the dogs out" Song in Background )

(**A/N: **Can't Help! Just loved that Scene)

**Meanwhile at Harper's Suite**

""Oh, I miss him soooo much, but I'm glad he's having fun with his Bachelor Party" Harper said automatically.

"If you miss him that much, than tell him to see you after his so called "Bachelor Party's" over with no alcohol, no girls, and …" Alex replied Jokingly.

"Hahaha! Very Funny, But I hope it's true" Harper replied with little concern. "And I can't tell him to see me, you do know that it's bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding, right?" says while gave Alex a quizzical look,

"Pffft, that's a load of bull." Alex said while rolling her eyes.

Harper couldn't help but laughed at the Alex's statement.

"I rented the place out for your bachelorette party!" Alex exclaimed proudly "Why should only boys have all the fun?"

"You do, you are the Best sister ever" Harper replied excitedly.

"Yes we are" Alex said proudly.

And they also left the suite.

**(A/N: So, Here's my fastest update ever. There will be Jalex for sure in the next chapter. And finally thanks for all the reviews guys "**OriginallyUnknown, Santana123, and WOW101, HarryHermioneEdwardBella and all the unsigned once also…. You guys rock!**" Keep reading and review.)**

O.o


	7. Dancing Barefoot

**Chapter 6: Dancing Barefoot**

**A/N: I haven't updated this in ages. In my defence, I have been pretty busy writing OM&OY :p and finally Reviews are lovely and thanks for reading.**

**~~At Wedding ~~**

"My cheeks were starting to hurt from all the smiling" Zeke said to Justin.

"Who told you to get marry dude" Justin replied, causing Zeke rolling his eyes.

"Ok, now one with the groom and the bridesmaids," the photographer said, pushing his assistant to arrange us.

Zeke stood between Alex, Stevie, and Harper's Cousin Zoe.

_Photographer took a few more pictures outside in the beach._

"Ok, the ones with the party are done, just a few more with the two of you," the photographer said to Harper and Zeke.

_They posed while the rest of their attendants journeyed back to the room where we were having the reception._

"I love you," Zeke said softly to her, while Justin rolled his eyes.

"I love you too," Harper whispered back, now this time Alex turn to do the same.

_They both caught in action_

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Zeke Beakerman!" the bandleader announced.

"Congratulations!" everyone said to Zeke and Harper. They sat at the tables, waiting for dinner to be served.

_Justin clinked on his glass and cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him._

"Excuse me. Hi, I'm Justin, Zeke's best man. When I found out I had to make a speech today, I thought 'No big deal. I can do this.' I was President of Speech Club in school, I'm not going to try and make some lame punch lines. Would anybody mind if I took this time to wish Zeke and Harper a happy half hour anniversary?"

_Everyone laughed. Harper rolls her eyes. Justin continued with his toast._

"And finally, thank you, Zeke for making such a good choice for the best man. It is with great pleasure that I say congratulations to Zeke and Harper ... may you share many warm days and many warm nights." He raised his glass. "Here's to Zeke and Harper!"

_Everyone clapped. Alex knew it would be her turn to give speech soon._

"Hi, for those who don't know me, I'm Alexandra, Harper is my best friend, and like a sister to me. I really want to thank Harper and Zeke for allowing me to be part of their Special Day. Harper constantly amaze me with what a amazing person she is and her interesting wardrobe collection. Alex winked at Harper *Everyone laughed* You always said you could look up to me even if I was younger, but the mentor in this friendship is you. You are such a beautiful person inside and out, you will make a wonderful wife. I love you so much harper, and Zeke you are just the most kind hearted, warm man and I know you will never do anything to hurt her, but please take care of her and treasure all you share. I wish you both the best in this happy marriage. To Harper and Zeke!" Alex said eyes brimming with tears while toasting them.

_Harper rush over to Alex and squeeze her in a tight hug._

"Alex, that was such a sweet speech!" Harper squealed.

"Thank you!" Alex replied. "Hey, I meant every bit of it!" She added.

"Um… excuse me can I please have your guys' attention please…"

_The room went silent._

"I would like the bride and groom to enter the dance floor, for their first dance as a married couple."

_Harper and Zeke stepped on to the dance floor and the music began._

_Alex glanced at Justin, sitting on the other side of Max. She caught his eye and quickly turned away_

_Max caught him looking at her._

"Why don't you go ask her to dance?" Max came up next to him and Justin turned to look at him. "Stop pretending like you're not interested."

"I don't know buddy, there's something about her." Justin responded dreamily.

_Justin finished off his drink and marched straight up to Alex._

"Need some help? I give a very good foot massage" Justin asked.

_Alex looked up at him with her usual blend of disdain and amusement._

"Really, I have a black belt in foot massaging." He added as he gave her his most charming smile.

"Really? And how many girls have you tried that line on?" Alex narrowed her eyes at him

"We're all born with certain qualities." Justin smirked "You're beautiful and I give a good foot massage."

"You're trying to give me a compliment." Alex asked smiling up at him.

"You noticed? Quite impressive" Justin said while brown eyes met blue and they both fell silent.

"Do you wanna dance?" Justin said smiling down at her.

"I'm sorry, my feet hurt because of these high heels." Alex muttered pointed at her High Heels "I hate heels I hate heels Walking in high heels for an hour a day should be forbidden" She mumbled under her breath causing Justin laughed.

"So leave them here" He suggested.

"Don't be silly." Alex said still smiling.

"No, I'm serious." He repeated, "I'll even take my shoes off." He quickly toed off his dress shoes and kicked them aside. "Come on." Justin offered her his hand.

_Alex sighed and walked with him- yeah, barefooted. He led her to the dance floor and made a bow motion and held his hand out for her. The song changed to something slow and romantic. She took his hand and waltzed with the music as she placed her hands on his shoulders and rested her head on his chest and continued to sway with the music with his hands on her waist. The night ended with dancing and before the end of the party, Zeke and Harper went off to their honeymoon._

_After a while they decided to go for a walk on the beach, it was nice just walking on the sand with the only light over them was the moonlight and the stars._

Alex happened to glance up at him and caught him looking at her, "What?" she whispered.

"You look really beautiful," Justin said softly, breaking the silence..

She hoped her whole body wasn't turning red as she smiled shyly, "Th, Thanks." Unlinking their arms, they slowly slid them around each other's waists. As they walked, Alex rested her head against Justin's shoulder.

Justin just nodded. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. They lingered there, taking in everything they could before their lips separated.

**One or may be Two chapters left after this… Please drop a review, even if it is only a few words because it is VERY much appreciated.**

**O.o**


End file.
